Enemy's Battle
by Pickles255
Summary: Sora the main character has an adventure where he is trying to get his girlfriend back form his worst enemy.


My beta is **xXxAnimeBellxXx** my best friend.

**_Enemy Battles_**

I stood there, looking straight into the eyes of one of my worst enemies. He was on the ground… Defeated.

He looked up at me with hate filled eyes as he held his hands to his wounds.

"This isn't over!" He snarled. "And next time, I will beat you!"

He opened a portal and jumped in… I let him go.

_**2 years later…**_

No one has seen Sephiroth since his defeat.

I haven't been the same since I fought him.

I don't know what happened in that battle, but just knowing he's coming back, and soon, made me alert at all times, ready for battle; bitter as some people say.

Sure I beat him, but not by much. If he's coming back stronger, then I need to get stronger.

I have a girlfriend now, her name is Kairi. I need to protect her at all costs. She can't be hurt… I won't let it happen.

I knew he would be coming any day now. I could feel it.

But little did I know what Sephiroth had in store for me.

It was a nice day in the 100 Acre Wood, and Kairi and I were visiting Pooh.

I hadn't seen Pooh in a long time, so it was nice to catch up with my old pal.

I could feel his presence.

He was here.

I asked Kairi to go for a walk with me.

We said good-bye to Pooh and left for Hallow Bastion.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing; I just wanted to go for a walk." I replied.

"Sora; what's really up?" She demanded.

I paused before saying anything.

"Sephiroth… He's coming back," I finally blurted.

She stood there as if she was expecting it.

"Oh," she said calmly. "You have been training. So you can beat him… right?" She asked, now worried

"I don't know."

She looked at me sadly.

"You have to leave me to fight him," I told her sternly. "I can't have anything happen to you."

She nodded slowly.

"Will I see you again?" She quivered.

"I don't know."

"Bye, Sora." She kissed my cheek and walked off.

When she walked off, she turned to look at me and blew me a kiss.

I looked beyond her, and saw something black appear.

What was it?… It was… a portal!

Soon after it appeared, Sephiroth stepped out! OH NO!

"KAIRI!" I yelled.

I ran towards them. He grabbed her shoulder.

"SORA!" She yelped.

He pulled her into the portal, and they were gone.

"KAIRI!" I yelled again.

I need to find her. I wouldn't sleep until I did.

I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers again…

Not this time.

I needed help. I ran, ran to find someone. No one in particular. Just someone.

A black portal appeared in front of me, and I ran straight into it.

I stopped for a breath.

When I looked up, I was in a new place.

And Sephiroth was in front of me, holding onto Kairi.

"Let her go. She has no part in this."

He started to laugh.

"You have no idea, do you?"

I was confused.

"This is about hurting you in any possible way." He had more hate in his eyes than I had ever seen.

"Why do you want to hurt me so bad? Is it because I defeated you?" I asked.

"Partly," he said with a smirk. "We were made to fight each other."

Now he sounded insane.

"Sora," Kairi said. "He's just trying to distract you! Keep focused!"

"Shut up!" He threw her to the ground.

"Sora! Focus!"

"I said, shut up!" He took his Masamune and swiped her arm.

She screeched with pain.

My anger was building. Kairi was now holding her arm, blood streaming down her wrist and dripping on to the ground.

"Hold on, Kairi!"

"That's it; get mad. Get mad and come after me!"

My anger finally burst out of me. I attacked him.

I hit him a couple of times, but he hit me away.

Then he pulled out a gun and grabbed Kairi once again, ready to shoot.

"You should have left me alone." He chuckled.

"Only a coward uses a gun. A real man would use his sword," I said while standing up.

He dropped the gun and pulled out his Masamune again, throwing Kairi to the ground for the second time.

"I'm really getting tired of being thrown!" She said, annoyed.

We began to fight. He was too strong for me. He knocked me to the ground. I couldn't get up. I was finished.

"Sora! Get up!" Kairi yelled.

"Ha. I knew it. You're a weakling. Why don't you listen to her; get up and fight!" He laughed.

"I…I…I can't," I managed to get out. He smirked. He turned towards Kairi and started walking towards her.

With my last ounce of strength, I stood up. He didn't notice. I quietly walked towards him.

When I was standing right behind him, I raised my Keyblade.

He jerked around and stabbed me in the arm.

I fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi cried.

She ran to my side.

"Watch out!" I blurted.

She grabbed my Keyblade and blocked Sephiroth's swing.

He hit her to the side.

She saw the gun and ran for it. He ran after her.

She grabbed it and turned to him. He smacked the gun out of her hand and swung his sword at her. She rolled out of the way.

She got up.

"Kairi, run!" I yelled.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at her.

_**BANG!**_

I stood up, tears in my eyes.

"Y-you shot her." I heard from beside me; but I didn't turn my head.


End file.
